


Concussion Protocol

by Wolfcry22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Hurt Finn (Star Wars), Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Poe Dameron on concussion protocol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Concussion Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fluff fic about Finn caring for Poe after he gets a concussion. Warning for minor mention of injury.

The mission had gone horribly. Actually, it had gone worse than horribly. Sure, no one had been killed, but not for lack of trying. They had managed to get their small group of Resistance fighters in and out, but not without some devastating injuries. Finn had a lacerated hand, a pilot named Riviera had a dislocated shoulder and sliced upper lip, another pilot named Spark had a broken arm and took the butt of a blaster to the ribs, and Poe had been knocked in the head so hard that he been rendered unconscious before he hit the floor.

They had arrived back and all four had gone to the med bay almost immediately. They had gotten their wounds seen to and they had released Poe with a concussion as long as Finn followed a list of instructions and immediately came to find them if anything happened or he grew worse. It was a lot of pressure on Finn, who certainly wasn’t feeling his best either, but he knew that Poe didn’t want to have to stay anymore time than necessary. Finn couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t have wanted to be in the med bay all alone either. However, that didn’t make him anymore confident to deal with a concussed Poe.

“Poe? Hey, Poe. Do you think you can try to eat something for me,” Finn asked as he held a tray of two bowls of soup in front of Poe, who was sitting upright on their bed. His legs were outstretched and his eyes were unfocused at best. He just seemed exhausted and mentally worn from the fight. 

Finn sighed when Poe didn’t answer. Whether Poe wanted to or not, he had to eat. They hadn’t really eaten throughout the mission and Finn didn’t want Poe to get any sicker, if that was even possible. He felt that it was a possibility if Poe continued to remain listless. 

“Okay, well, we are going to eat. Some homemade soup from the mess hall. At least, I think that it’s homemade. We’ll have to figure that out together.” He carried it over to the bed and nudged Poe’s shoulder. “Scoot over. I can’t climb on top of you with this tray.”

Poe squinted his eyes in pain as he reluctantly scooted over, his eyes narrowing toward the bowls of soup. He still didn’t seem to want to speak and Finn didn’t blame him. As long as he could get him to eat a little bit of something, Finn would be pleased.

Finn sat down with his legs outstretched as he glanced over to Poe. He lifted a hand and brushed it under Poe’s hair, finally settling on resting it on his forehead. Poe visibly flinched, but he wasn’t about to complete dodge Finn since that would hurt more. “Headache,” Finn mumbled.

Poe groaned. “A little,” he replied hoarsely. “Feels like someone is pounding a blaster against my skull.”

‘That is probably because that’s what happened,” Finn grunted as he pulled his hand from Poe’s forehead gently. “Think you can manage to eat a little for me?”

Poe glanced down at the food. He didn’t look overly pleased as he glanced back up to Finn through rapidly blinking eyes. “I don’t suppose I have a choice, do I?”

“Just try to eat a little,” requested Finn as he lowered the spoon into the soup and brought up to Poe’s lips. “Please, for me?”

Poe glanced at Finn questioningly. “I can do it,” he argued, trembling hand outstretched to take the spoon from Finn’s grasp.

“I know, but you don’t have to. I also don’t want you to spill any. Let me help,” Finn urged as lifted the spoon closer to Poe’s lips.

Poe didn’t argue as he sipped some of the offered broth from the spoon. Finn drew the spoon back and grabbed another spoonful of soup and repeated the process a few times. 

Poe had only eaten a quarter of the soup when he feebly tried to push the spoon away from his mouth. “No more,” he requested with a panicked groan.

Finn glanced down to how much Poe had actually eaten. He set his jaw as he thought about trying to force Poe to eat more. He doubted that he would win that battle and he managed a tiny nod. “Are you sure that you don’t want anymore,” he asked hopefully.

“You can have the rest,” replied Poe with his eyes starting to close in exhaustion. “If I eat anymore I’m going to throw it up.”

Although reluctant, Finn nodded. He started to gulp down Poe’s soup as well as his own. He was starving thanks to not eating very much on the mission. After he finished, he set the tray aside on the nightstand and peered over to Poe. The Resistance leader wasn’t sleeping by any means, but he didn’t look to be a little more at ease. He wasn’t visibly cringing whenever he moved and his left eye no longer twitched around in his head.

“You good,” questioned Finn gently.

Poe closed his eyes as he sucked in a heavy breath. “Head still hurts. Other than that I’m great,” he rasped with no conviction in his voice.

Finn hummed slightly to his face before he turned to turn off the light by their bed so that it wasn’t glaring at Poe and giving him an even worse headache. “C’mere,” he instructed as he propped himself up with some pillows and stretched out his hands toward Poe. 

Poe grunted painfully as he moved over to Finn, careful not to jar his head too much. His eyes were slightly slanted closed as he leaned against Finn so that his head was on Finn’s shoulder. He couldn’t handle having his head on Finn’s chest because Finn’s heartbeat would only cause more pain to hammer through his already throbbing skull. He still wanted to be next to Finn, though, and this was the best way to do it.

After missions Poe was usually extremely clingy. He was a man who craved physical touch whether that be hand holding or a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. However, once a mission was complete, whether it was a success or not, often caused Poe to be even more clingy than usual. He would cluster close to Finn, no matter if Finn was walking down the hallway or the two of them were in their room together. It was a little difficult for Finn to do anything with Poe always wanting to be latched onto him, but he knew that Poe had been through a lot and he couldn’t bear the thought of loosing Finn, since he had lost so many people that he cared about. Finn would never force him away. 

“Comfortable,” murmured Finn slowly.

Poe’s eyes flickered as he managed to snuggle into Finn’s shoulder and almost into the crook of Finn’s neck. “As comfortable as I can be.”

Finn lifted right hand and threaded his fingers through Poe’s curly brown hair slowly. He started to work his fingers against Poe’s scalp and then to his forehead before repeating the process. He tried to work his fingers against Poe’s head so see if that would soothe the thundering that Finn know was going on under scalp thanks to his concussion.

“Feels good,” mumbled Poe as he lifted his head feebly toward the touch.

Finn chuckled, careful not to shake Poe at all in the process. “I’ve had a concussion before. I wish that someone would’ve done this for me.”

“I will if you get a concussion next mission,” Poe vowed with his eyes starting to close and his breathing finally started to even out to show that the pain was leaving him ever so slowly.

“I appreciate that, but you need to worry about yourself for now,” Finn chided. Poe was always concerned about everyone else. Sometimes Finn wished that Poe would worry about himself instead of everyone else. “Everything else can be sorted out later.”

Poe yawned with Finn still kneading his fingers against Poe’s skull. “I know. We’ll do better next time,” he decided in a tired mumble.

Finn couldn’t agree more. There would always be another fight and the possibility not to make the same mistakes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
